random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Magikarp Version 2
ANNOUNCEMENT: Pokemon Magikarp Version 2 has been cancelled and will be replaced by Pokemon Shiny Magikarp Version. The information on this page should not be considered canon. Pokemon Magikarp Version 2 is the sequel to Pokemon Magikarp Version. It continues the story of the game from a different view. Plot You play as a trainer who is getting their first Pokemon about a year after the trainer from the first game does. You live in MagiTown, a Magikarp-addicted town that got into the Pokemon after the famous trainer fended off the Elite Four with a Magikarp. Your starter choices are all Magikarp-based; Magikarp, Feebas, and Goldeen. However, your choice is interrupted by an arrogant trainer who challenges any trainer he sees. He finds you, and challenges you to a battle. You take the Magikarp, thinking that the town will help you by using it. After totally DESTROYING him, you keep the Magikarp and start your journey! You make it to the first town, TotallyAwesome City (abbrieviated as TA City). Here you fight the first gym leader, Lt. Surge. He admires water-type Pokemon, but believes that electric-type Pokemon are the superior type. You tell him that's totally wrong, and your rivalry begins. You defeat him and move on to the next town. Now, you're at Feebas City (nicknamed by the citizens as Feebasity). The people there think that Feebas is superior to Magikarp, and the gym leader (Misty) agrees. You want to fight her to prove her wrong, but Rival #1 (Silver) blocks the way. You have to battle him to get past. Afterwards, he runs away like a cry baby while you go fight Misty. When you win, she will reward with a Feebas for your efforts ('cuz she's not a sore loser). When you reach Pollet Town (NOT Pallet Town), the citizens are gathered around a trainer. It's Red, the famous trainer that triumphed the crazy Professor Oak with a Magikarp. You talk to him, and he says "Once your Magikarp is strong enough, come challenge me." But then, Lt. Party Pooper (Lt. Surge) says that he could beat him with his Pokemon. They battle, but Lt. Surge loses. You say "LOL!" but he doesn't like that. So you battle him again. After beating him, you can fight the gym leader at that town, which is... WHITNEY. Whitney says she doesn't care about fishes and likes her Miltank. She has three Miltanks to fight with. After beating her, you can go to the next town, Aureolin Town (THAT IS A COLOR). When you're at Aureolin Town, you find that the gym leader is Dawn from D/P/Pt! She apparently likes Magikarps, and based her entire gym on it. After defeating her, the ground starts trembling, and all of a sudden, a ninja appears! His name is Koga, and he wants to rid the world of Magikarps (what a jerk)! He poisons all of the Magikarps, so no Magikarps appear in the wild. You're like, "NO WAY JOSE" and battle him. After beating him, he runs away saying "NAOOOO HOW DID I LOSE" and vows that he will battle him again. Afterwards, Dawn congratulates you for beating her and says that your next stop will be at Smexy Island. She gives you the HM Surf to get there (BTW Magikarp can learn Surf in this game). You go to Smexy Island where it appears that Silver went there too! He fights you AGAIN to make sure he's ahead of you. Guess what? HE'S NAWT! (if you beat him) After that, you can battle the gym leader of Smexy Island, Brendan. Apparently, he hates Magikarps, mainly because Dawn likes them. He hates Dawn because she has an obviously wannabe hat to his own hat, which is totally awesome. Or so he says. He asks you "Which hat is better? Brendan/Dawn/Both". If you say Brendan, he goes easy on you during the battle because you appreciate his hat. If you say Dawn, no holds barred, because he HATES Dawn's hat. If you say both, he'll say he won't accept that, and asks you again. Don't worry, if you want a harder/easier battle, you can change your answer. When you defeat Brendan, he gives you the item Brendan's Hat (a replica of his hat) as a gift for beating him. Brendan's Hat can be used to evolve Quilfish into Hatfish (yes you heard that right). The sprite is on the right. When you walk out the gym, the island is surrounded by ninjas led by Koga (who somehow knew when you would beat Brendan). Except... there's no Koga! Only a little girl by the name of Janine. She is training like her dad and wants to stop you because she also HATES fish Pokemon. Brendan comes out of the gym and helps you fight the ninjas. Silver also helps, but he doesn't admit it. You have to fight Janine and another ninja in a Double Battle. After defeating them, they run away like cry babies (again)! Brendan is like "Whew, that was close!" He then remembers that he was supposed to tell you something. He says the building that was under construction in Aureolin Town is complete, and that it was another gym! That means you have to go to Aureolin Town for your next badge. At Aureolin Town, the new gym was open! Who was the gym leader? It was Lucas, a friend of Dawn (whose gym was in the same town)! Unlike Dawn, however, he prefers Feebas over Magikarp. His entire gym is Feebas-based. Before you can get to Lucas, however, Lt. Surge gets in front of him, saying that he wants to challenge Lucas to prove that electric-type Pokemon are the best. Lucas says he doesn't have time for this, but Lt. Surge won't budge. So Lucas decides that he will team up with you to fight Lt. Surge in a Double Battle. Lt. Surge thinks this over, and then says "YEEEAAH" and fights you and Lucas. After beating Lucas, you go to Blah Town. Well, not really, because the bridge is BROKEN (dun dun dunnn). You ask aroud saying "y de faug is teh bridge boroken" until someone says they know. You follow him to a dark, spooky house where you get kidnapped (the spooky house should've been a warning sign). The leader, Koga, is all "lol ur trapped" and ur like "nuh uh i gonna escape" and you release your TOTALLY AWESOME POKEMON! The game automatically saves, and now you have to fight a ninja trio in a triple battle, and then Koga and Janine in a double battle. When you beat them, you use one of their rogue Pokemon to bust down the wall. When you escape, the citizens discover you, go into the base, and hand the wanted criminals over to the police for poisoning the Magikarps. Afterwards, the criminals admit that they destroyed the bridge, and were forced to use their Crobats to fix it. Now you can go to Blah Town! At Blah Town, it looks like the gym leader is... Blue! Yep, that's right. He's a flying-type specialist. It's a normal battle. After that, you go back to MagiTown, as it turns out that it has a new gym leader. Gym leader #8 is Youngster Joey! He uses Magikarp-related Pokemon, but still has his top percentage Rattata with him. You want to enter, but SILVER comes and ruins your day. You gotta totally pwn the guy before you go in the gym. Afterwards, battle Youngster Joey, blah blah blah, and you get to go to the Pokemon League (dun dun dun). No information beyond this point. Important Characters Silver Team Battle One *''Oddish'' Lv. 5 Battle Two *''Oddish'' Lv. 15 *''Goldeen'' Lv. 12 Battle Three *''Goldeen'' Lv. 25 *''Weepinbell'' Lv. 25 *''Gloom'' Lv. 27 Lt. Surge Team Battle One *''Pikachu'' Lv. 8 *''Magnemite'' Lv. 10 Battle Two *''Pikachu'' Lv. 16 *''Magnemite'' Lv. 17 Battle Three (Double Battle w/ No One) *''Raichu'' Lv. 40 *''Luxray'' Lv. 40 *''Electabuzz'' Lv. 40 *''Magneton'' Lv. 42 Misty Team Battle One *''Quilfish'' Lv. 15 *''Feebas'' Lv. 16 Red Whitney Team Battle One *''Miltank'' Lv. 18 *''Miltank'' Lv. 19 *''Miltank'' Lv. 20 Dawn Team Battle One *''Magikarp'' Lv. 19 *''Quilfish'' Lv. 22 *''Gyarados'' Lv. 25 Koga Team Battle One *''Grimer'' Lv. 21 *''Skorupi'' Lv. 25 Battle Two (Double Battle w/ Janine) *''Muk'' Lv. 45 *''Drapion'' Lv. 45 Brendan Team Battle One (Brendan) *''Magmar'' Lv. 30 *''Magcargo'' Lv. 32 *''Camerupt'' Lv. 35 Battle One (Dawn) *''Magmar'' Lv. 28 *''Magcargo'' Lv. 30 *''Camerupt'' Lv. 33 Janine Team Battle One (Double Battle w/ Ninja) *''Grimer'' Lv. 30 *''Scolipede'' Lv. 35 Ninja *''Golbat'' Lv. 28 *''Nidoking'' Lv. 32 Battle Two (Double Battle w/ Koga) *''Muk'' Lv. 43 *''Scolipede'' Lv. 43 Lucas Team Battle One *''Feebas'' Lv. 38 *''Seaking'' Lv. 38 *''Seaking'' Lv. 40 *''Milotic'' Lv. 42 Ninja Trio Team Battle One *''Weezing'' Lv. 40 *''Skuntank'' Lv. 40 *''Crobat'' Lv. 41 *''Tentacruel'' Lv. 41 *''Toxicroak'' Lv. 42 *''Seviper'' Lv. 42 No programmed data after this point. The Fat Guy See the Fat Guy here. Promotional Art Click to view. Click to view. Category:Pages made by MissingNo. Category:Random Works! Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Magikarp Category:Pages with Magikarp Category:Some other 7th thing.